This invention relates generally to medical imaging systems and, more particularly, to a method of reducing radiation attenuation by imaging system hardware.
Medical imaging requires accurate and repeatable positioning of the patient for a scan and a table that facilitates minimizing attenuation of the gamma radiation. Attenuation of the gamma radiation for example, in the table material of cardiac cameras, increases the examination duration and negatively affects the image quality. Specifically, in a cardiac camera, low energy radiation is emitted. During a scan the patient heart may be located on a left-side or a right-side of the table based on the patient position being supine or prone.